


fucked up fun

by cuffs_and_collars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Exposure, Other, Sex Pollen, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuffs_and_collars/pseuds/cuffs_and_collars
Summary: Lance can totally handle himself.... accept he can't





	fucked up fun

Lance was so fucked. He may or may not have wandered away from the rest of the paladins but he could have sworn he saw one of the village girls sneak out suspiciously into the woods. He had to make sure she was safe and he was an excellent rescuer. Besides he would just call if he really got lost for now he was just enjoying the nature. The problem with this planet is you never know what is really alive their are these cute little rock critters that get really mad and chitter at you if you kick one by accident. Since half of the forest moves it was way too easy to get lost. Not to mention some of the hanging branches turned out to be fucking tree snakes which should not be okay on any world. Lance was pretty sure he had passed that purplish tree at least twice now. Sheiro was gonna give him that disappointed look when they had to come and rescue him like he was some lost kid. Not tospi mention keith was gonna be a total ass about it in the brooding disapproval way. Lance had just wanted to be the hero for once.

Frustrated he kicked out at one of the protruding roots that he had almost tripped on. Unfortunately for him vine did not like being kicked and jumped out of the way making him lose his balance falling hard on his ass he let out an undignified squeak. That's when things got worse the vine he had tried to kick pulled itself out of the ground and wrapped itself around his foot. He sat up and tried to pry it off when it suddenly started reeling it and with speed he had never before seen in a plan the was being towed through the underbrush getting a faceful of leaves helmet taking most of the damage before flying off into the bushes. He groped for his bayard to cut the vine off but just as he got a hold of it the plant slammed him against a tree knocking the breath out of him and his bayard out of his hands. Lance tried to grab onto something anything to stop the motion when he came to a waving stop held by the foot upside down over a huge venus flytrap looking thing that had carnivore sharp teeth that could have made lance into an easy mouthful.

“ woaa woaa hey their i'm sorry i kicked your leg but that's really no reason to be so hasty.” He kicked out not wanting to fall in but definitely not wanting the vine to have a grip on him.” The plant however did not seem to care Lowering him into its maw slowly dunking lance's head in the slimy plant spit. This was the worst way to die. He prayed to every god he had ever heard of for sheiro to find him for anything to save him from this thing. 

The plant bit down and he waited for the teeth to rip into his organs but luckily the plant got stuck on his armor saving him a few more seconds. It did not seem happy about its meal being postponed and started to grind its teeth against the plates to no avail. It then pulled him out spit dripping from him as he dangled in the air again. Maybe it would just give up on him and he could go find his helmet. Suddenly there's a crunch and the armor cracks along it seams. Satisfied the plant pulls you out of its mouth tendrils curling up under the suit and pulling it apart. The vines are warm and slimy with the sap that was inside of it slick against his skin as it none to gently rips his suit off leaving him bare to the work as he kicks out against the tendrils.

“ at least buy a guy a drink first! shit!” He is slowly accepting his fate to be eaten by some weird alien goo monster in the middle of nowhere when the plant sniffs at him. It runs its vines over his body as if curious tenerals running over every inch of him. He is mortified by the invasiveness when a central prods at his lips. He reels back pressing his lips together when another slimy tentacle suddenly presses persistently up against his ass. Letting out a yep the one at his mouth presses in filling it with the taste of a thick sweet nectar. His eyes cross trying to bite down but his jaw is too stretched he tried to cross his legs even as the vines pull them open. He is spread and the plant presses its way in stretching him in ways he hadn’t been before.

He cries out though it is muffled by the vine his eyes filling with tears unable to stop the nectar from pouring down his throat. Other trnas are being wrapped around him almost protectively. Then suddenly it gets so much worse. The tendrils start to pulse shooting more nectar into him before another vine presses along the fint in his hole twisting together in a painful stretch. The nectar is making his head swim everything is hot and too much. Occasionally the fines in him will hit the perfect spot inside of him making his cock jump against his will. Once the burning from the stretch wears off it starts to feel amazing. 

When they pull out of him lance keens forgetting he shouldn't want this. Some of the nectar that had been pumped in spilling out before a the plant opens its mouth a thick vine presses in easily twice as big as the smaller ones before it. But he rolls against it leaning into the touch of the vines as it fills him completely. It rocks against him jolting his entire bodies as it is suspended above the plant moans escaping around the vine supplying him with that intoxicating nectar. Then the large vein stiffens and gets thicker something moving up the center and into him. He feels the weight of what must be an egg enter in and rest with only a second to adjust when another egg starts is jorny to join it. 

Lance feels so good and so full. He suckels agains tthe vine in his mouth trying to get more of the sweetness into him. He wishes he could be completely full of it to let it have him. It goes on so long and feels so good until he doesn't think his body could possibly take another egg and the plant slowly lowers him. Removing the vines he wimers sore all over and tired as the plan pulls him close. The grass is so soft hear the moss practically like a mattress. He doesn't know what he was even doing here to begin with but for now he just really wanted to sleep.


End file.
